


"Will That Be All?"

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Kokichi had told himself he eventually had to give in and ask Rantaro out, no matter how much the idea of it scared him inside.--Written for Day 4 of Fictober - "Will That Be All?"





	"Will That Be All?"

Kokichi looked up, hesitating for a moment just to take in the sight of him again: Rantaro Amami. Green hair curled neatly to the side of his head, piercings cuffing the near entirety of his left ear, soft green eyes hidden behind a pair of thick glasses and a black apron pulled over a clear white button up, all made up the cute barista Kokichi had been crushing on for weeks.

 

Kokichi had learned his name on his second visit to the cafe, slyly attempting a complement with his name. Kokichi hated coffee, he hated most baked goods (the ones without sugar anyway), hell he hated the neighborhood where the cafe was stationed; though without fail everyday at four-fifty three, he’d walk inside, look for curled green hair and pierced ears, sit in the same seat and order a hot chocolate with a cinnamon bun.

 

It was the third visit that Rantaro began to treat him as a regular, finally learning his name and immediately asking if Kokichi “wanted the usual.”Sometimes Kokichi would be lucky and catch him on his break where he’d ask if Rantaro wanted to sit with him and the two would talk about college and what classes they were currently losing sleep over.

 

Kokichi had told himself he eventually had to give in and ask Rantaro out, no matter how much the idea of it scared him inside.

 

“Kokichi?” Rantaro hummed, tapping his shoulder.

 

“Wha—?” Kokichi faked a cough in his hand and shook his head.

 

“I said, will that be all?”

 

Kokichi sighed, fiddling with coaster under his cup,“…Yeah, just get me the check.”

 

“Actually…” Rantaro drifted off, sliding into the seat across from him, “it’s on the house.”

 

“You can’t pull favorites like that Rantaro,” Kokichi narrowed his eyes and he chuckled softly, “isn’t that against employee code of conduct or something?”

 

“Yeah…probably. But let me handle it, I know school’s been hitting you rough lately.”

 

Kokichi laughed a bit, charmed by Rantaro’s mildly naivety. Whenever he’d complain about school, he’d always do it in the most dramatic way possible. He’d bitch about the professor, hiss at the amount of work and obnoxiously question how the class would ever help him in his business major.

 

“Jeez, you know how much I hate owing people.” He dragged out a sigh before lightly treading on the subject, “…I guess I’ll have to take you out one of these days to make up for it.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Rantaro smiled, standing up and pushing the chair in. He straightened his apron and slipped his hands in his pockets, seemingly ready to go back to work. Kokichi blinked up at him with a childish grin but froze up when he felt the tiniest kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow my first time attempting a coffee shop AU?
> 
> But I'm still Oumami trash so..
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
